Le Cobra Dead, Le Cobra Vivé
by anoniblast25
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando Billy Joe Cobra murió? ¿Acaso llegó a ver la luz? Un pequeño resumen de cómo se sintió nuestra estrella cuando la fama le bajó a la tierra. ¡Pequeño encuentro de primos! [ONE SHOT].


–Aún desconozco por qué mierda estoy aquí... Tengo miedo. –resopló el transparente chico de cabellera azulada oscura, ojos del mismo color y chaqueta verde con una camiseta a rayas naranjas y amarillas. Zapatillas deportivas rojas y una corbata carmesí.

–Estás aquí porque yo te mandé, Baruch. –se resignó una voz grave que venía de la oscuridad por la que el chico flotaba, una luz proveniente de frente apareció y cegó al de cabello azul. Resopló nuevamente.– Haz llegado a la luz de los muertos.

–¿A qué te refieres? –repitió el joven, sólo recordaba que hace un rato estaba en un concierto con muchas luces y centenales de fans admirándolo y llorando, le dolía la cabeza y estaba medio asustado por donde se encontraba. No se podía admirar nada más que cierta luz, la cual se estaba acabando.

–Haz muerto, Baruch Cohen. –repitió aquella voz, el chico sólo se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer. Giró su vista, como buscando algo, mas no encontró qué.– O mejor dicho, Billy Joe Cobra.

–¡Debes estar bromeando, viejo! Hace rato estaba bien... –comentó el antiguo azabache.

No sabía exactamente qué pasaba porque le dolía tanto la cabeza que ya pensaba que estaba alucinando, tomó aire y la grave voz calló. Miro a los lados, pidiendo ayuda, estaba atrapado en una especia de alucinación porque todo estaba oscuro, sólo veía aquella luz de frente que al acercarse, le cegaba, no quería aceptar la realidad de lo que había pasado.

Estaba muy bien, había llegado en aquel camión de viaje que tenía en su tour, se había bajado y había entrado a una especie de pequeña habitación donde se posaban unos muebles y un espejo, varios estilistas lo esperaban. La silla en la que se había sentado llevaba su nombre en letras doradas y cursivas, su representante le platicaba algunas cosas y otra mujer le daba comida en la boca, el aire acondicionado y los millones de fans enfrente del escenario le gritaban cosas como "Que salga ya", "Queremos a Billy".

Era el sueño de toda persona.

Y fue ahí cuando recordó lo que había pasado exactamente.

El escenario, lleno de un líquido carmesí espeso, la gente gritaba histérica y él sentía no sólo náuseas, sino que se sentía débil, casi a desmayar. Cerró los ojos cayendo al piso mientras los guardias se acercaban a él con los paramédicos.

Ahora estaba en el hospital, con los doctores alrededor y varias máquinitas de pulso, un tanque de oxígeno y su representante marcaba varios números. La presión estaba sobre él.

Tocó la cara de un paramédico, susurró unas palabras y cerró nuevamente los ojos.

Ya no recordaba nada más, porque lo estaba viviendo.

Había cerrado aquellas orbes azules-verdosas que tenía, y ahora estaba en aquel espacio negro, con la luz de enfrente y su transparente figura.

Baruch Cohen, como todos lo conocían, Billy Joe Cobra, estaba muriendo.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Se iría así como si nada? ¿Y qué pasaba con su vida? No quería irse aún, no. ¿Y su familia? ¿Su futuro? Él era el artista más famoso de la década, no podía permitir que una pequeña bala en su corazón terminara con todo lo que él había construido por años.

–Se acabó. –escuchó decir a la grave voz, quien se iba disminuyendo.– Todo se acabó, Cohen.

–No. –dijo Billy.– ¿Y qué va a pasar con todo lo que hice? ¿Qué va a pasar después de cruzar esa línea?

–Se acabó, dormirás para siempre. –contestó la grave voz, dando un aire en cuanto Billy se acercó a la luz.

–No puedo... –contestó agobiado el de cabello azul.– ¿No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer?

–¿A qué te refieres? –contestó la voz con tono sarcástico.– Tampoco es como si pudieras quedarte en la tierra de los vivos.

–¡Eso! Puede que me muera, ¿pero al menos puedo quedarme? –le replicó con un tono un poco más alegre Billy a la voz, ésta se escuchó más fuerte y la luz comenzó a disminuir.

–Se puede... ¿Pero qué harías o...?

–¡Puedo cuidar mi mansión! ¡Es la cosa más preciada que tengo!

–¿Estás seguro? Una vez hecho el trato, no podrás volver a la línea de los muertos.. Y tendrás que quedarte en el mundo de los vivos, viviendo como un ser inexistente.

Baruch se quedó helado al escuchar esas palabras:

_Ser inexistente..._

–L-Lo haré. –le susurró.– Aún no estoy preparado para ir con los muertos de todas formas.

–Una vez cerrado el trato, no te puedes echar para atrás, Baruch Cohen.

Se quedó callado, tomando y retomando las cosas en su cabeza: Viendo el lado positivo, es que no se iría aún a la tierra que su madre le había platicado durante toda su vida cuando su padre murió.

El lado malo sería, el no tener a nadie de respaldo... ¿Qué con sus familiares? Nadie le hacía caso por ser un artista de alto rango, había una familia que jamás había conocido... Pero no estaba seguro.

Tomó aire y miró hacia enfrente, observando como aquella luz ya no se encontraba, y el espacio oscuro se tornaba de colores llamativos para después dar una escena.

La escena era simple, familiares en los cuales se encontraba su pequeña madre, rodeándolo en la camilla del hospital. Volteó a mirar las máquinas de pulso, las cuales ya no tenían ningún resultado.

Estaba muerto, podía asegurarlo.

Se quebró en llanto al ver a su madre de forma tan agría, con las orbes chocolate llenas de cristalinas lágrimas, gritando desesperadamente su nombre y varios "no me dejes sola".

Bajó su cabeza y miró a los familiares que lo miraban. Tomo más aire y exhaló, dando un pequeño aire frío a las personas que estaban en la habitación.

–Una vez cerrado, ya no sales del tornado. –susurró.

Salió de la habitación traspasándola, y al salir del hospital miró a las fanáticas que lloraban desonsoladamente, como si algo terrible hubiera pasado. Se quebró más en llanto.

¿Ahora qué?

Flotó asustado un poco más lejos de aquel hospital, con su alma hecha pedazos.

* * *

Días pasaron después de todo, las noticias y la mayoría de las revistas hablaban del asesinato del joven artista Billy Joe Cobra, esparcido por todo el mundo, desde Estados unidos a Japón.

La mayoría de la gente tenía lástima por el joven, pues había muerto a una edad temprana donde los problemas apenas empiezan a comerlo. Y hasta a los adultos les daba pena hablar de aquel tema.

Por otra parte, una familia de personas alegres se mudaba a Berverly Heights esos días, ellos habían oído de la gran noticia días antes de que fuera tendencia mundial.

La familia Wright se mudaba a la vieja mansión de Billy Joe Cobra, ya que habían hablado con la madre del joven quien decidió ir a su país natal para acabar con todo.

–Me duele el trasero. –dijo un joven de mirada achocolatada y piel ligeramente bronceada.– ¿Por qué no dejamos en paz la mansión del primo Baruch y nos devolvemos a Miami?

–¿Estás hablando enserio, Spencer? –le regañó una pequeña de coleta y ojos verdes amargo. La joven golpeó a su hermano, quien llevaba unas cajas de cómics y películas hacia su nueva habitación.– No seas tonto, hermano.

–Tu hermana tiene razón, tu tía Anne nos pidió a nosotros amablemente que nos encargáramos de la casona antes de que otra gente mala la quisiera, pequeño Spence. –contestó su padre, un hombre ya añejado de cabellera rubia y sonrisa ligera.

–Lo sé, la tía Anne es muy buena... ¿Pero por qué a nosotros? Digo, la tía Roxan también vive cerca aquí en Beverly... –respondió Spencer, caminando hacia el elevador que estaba en medio de la gran Casona, su padre entró junto a él y los dos comenzaron a subir al segundo piso.

–La tía Anne y la tía Roxan no se llevan muy bien después de lo que pasó con Baruch. –le comentó Hugh a su hijo mientras abría las cajas que llevaba.

La familia Wright, ¿quiénes eran ellos? Simple, eran la familia del ex-cantante por parte de su madre, Jane.

Sin inmutarse, Hugh sacó algunas cosas que "no servirían por ahora" de las cajas, entre ellas un collarín que llevaba como amuleto una uña de guitarra color azul con punta.

–Mira, hijo. –llamó a su hijo el de cabellera rubia. Spencer volteó a ver a su padre que sujetaba cierto collarín.– Al parecer ésto era de tu primo Baruch.

–Me lo quedaré. –respondió sin inmutarse el joven.– Sabes... Ahora que lo pienso, jamás estuve con el primo Baruch...

–Nuestra relación con el padre del chico era muy difícil, pequeño Spence. –respondió Hugh con un tono levemente frágil.

Spencer era un buen chico, grandes calificaciones, peinado al estilo maceta con sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos chocolatados, aquella tez suave y bronceada como su piel. Mayormente vestía de una camisa con mangas rojas y un pequeño dibujín de un fantasma sacando sus colmillos hacia arriba. Zapatillas deportivas color anaranjado con cordones y a veces siempre llevaba una cámara...

El chico era un especie de aspirante a Cineasta. Tenía muy buenos diálogos para pequeñas películas que él y sólo él producía, mayormente se componían de Zombies, monstruos asquerosos o cosas terroríficas. Era un experto en esas cosas.

Hugh miró a su hijo, orgulloso de lo que el joven de 14 años podría llegar a ser. Sonrió.

–Lo sé. –respondió Spencer con un tono ligeramente amargo. Guardó el collar en uno de sus bolsillos y el elevador paró, su padre salió de éste y le dio un adiós con la mano.

–Nos vemos para la cena, Spence. –respondió.

–Nos vemos, papá.

Spencer subió nuevamente hacia el tercer piso, donde su habitación se hayaba. Salió del elevador y suspiró, ladeo su cabeza hacia varias direcciones observando detalladamente las cosas que antes pertenecían a su lejano y difunto primo azabache.

–Es bastante bonito. –susurró para sí mismo, posando la caja de cómics en la cama y sacando el collar, poniéndoselo en el cuello.

Entonces, fue cuando las perspectivas de las cosas cambiaron...

–¡Claro que es bonito! ¡Yo mismo lo diseñé! ¡Me maté semanas enteras!

Pensó que estaba loco, ¿estaba oyendo la voz de alguien? ¿Acaso no había llegado solo?

Giró su cabeza en dirección a un sillón individual que estaba cerca de una plasma, ahí miró a un sujeto transparente, de cabellera azul y ropa casual pero aparenetemente se le veía bien. Spencer puso los ojos en blanco, alejándose de dicho espectro.

–¡Y no sólo diseñé la habitación! Hice toooooda la mansión, niñato. –contestó el ser que ahora descansaba en el sillón. Al parecer gritaba como si alguien no lo pudiera escuchar.

–¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJO?! –gritó Spencer cayéndose en la cama, tirando la caja de cómics.

Billy estaba ahí con él.

El fantasma levitó hasta donde se encontraba en moreno, y le ayudó a levantarse tomándolo por los brazos y sentándolo en el piso. Tomó uno de los cómics y frunció el ceño.

–Wow, wow, no vas a poner esas cosas en mis repizas de premios... ¡Son exclusivas! –le gritó.

–¡¿Qué mierdas...?! –respondió Spencer ahora más confundido que asustado.– ¡E-Eres un fantasma!

–OH MY JOE, ¿PUEDES VERME? –dijo emocionado el ex-cantante. Spencer asintió algo confundido, frunciendo su ceño ligeramente y levantando los cómics.– ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN PUEDE VERME, QUÉ ALIVIOOOOO –suspiró poco después.

–Sí, sí... –contestó el asirante a Cineasta.

–¿Y CÓMO CARAJO ES ESO POSIBLE? –retomó el peli-azul.

–Tal vez porque tengo esto... –dijo Spencer enseñando el collar, sacándolo de su camiseta. Giró hacia Billy y lo observó detenidamente.– Soy Spencer Wright, acabo de mudarme.

–Sí, lo noté. –respondió Billy con un tono sarcástico.– ¡Invadieron mis cosas! –le replicó poco después, tirándole los cómics que tenía en la mano.– Y mi nombre es Billy Joe Cobra!

–Espera... ¿Primo Baruch? –dijo más que confundido Spencer, el fantasma dio un grito ahogado y lo sujeto de las mejillas.

–My Joe... ¿Eres uno de mis familiares? –Billy posaba su mirada por toda la carita del joven, bajó hacia su cuerpo y miró que el chico estaba exageradamente liviano.

–Aparentemente.

Los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron, Billy soltó a Spencer y comenzaron a platicar sobre la familia y después terminaron en Cobra.

No sabía por que, pero algo le decía a Billy que aquel chico cambiaría todos sus planes, no para mal, sino para bien...

Tomó aire y siguió hablando con el joven. Habían tenido una platica muy divertida, y para más tarde salieron al jardín a divertirse un poco.

Ya a caer la noche, el castaño bajó a cenar con su familia que todavía no terminaba de desempacar las cosas. Después de platicar de variadas cosas (entre ellas, que la tía Anne les había llamado), el castaño se encaminó hasta su nueva habitación junto con el fantasma, se quitó la ropa casual, se puso la piyama y se acomodó en su nueva cama (anteriormente, del fantasma) y apunto de dormir plácidamente, giró para ver a Cobra, quien estaba sentado en su sillón, mirando el techo.

–Dulces sueños, Cohen.

–Cobra.

–Baruch.

–Billy.

–¿Gregorio?

–Joe.

–¿Baruch Cohen?

–Ew, eso es pasado... Lo de ahora es Billy Joe Cobra.

–Cómo digas... Baruch.

Y finalmente, el castaño cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

El fantasma miró detenidamente a su primo... No se había sentido así en semanas, casi ya un mes. Pero, de algo estaba seguro...

Spencer Wright, aquel chico que llegó de la nada, sería su mejor amigo de ahora en adelante. Y él se encargaría de protegerlo.


End file.
